Vehicle chassis assemblies are well known in the art. A chassis assembly for a vehicle, in general terms, may be considered to include the frame, wheels and an engine system of the vehicle. A body of the vehicle is typically supported on the chassis assembly.
While chassis assemblies of the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.